


【一年生/KA】无法逃离的深渊（4）

by nana_SK



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【一年生/KA】无法逃离的深渊（4）

埋在Kongphop颈窝毛茸茸的脑袋无力的晃动了两下，Arthit努力的想脱离开他的怀抱，可是四肢却用不上一点力气，只能靠着Kongphop环抱着他的手勉强支撑着身体，不让自己瘫坐在地上。

 

这样的行为在Kongphop眼里反而更像是撒娇，令他的一阵心痒。

 

Arthit那散落下来的发丝贴在了渗出几丝细汗的额头上，潮红色直直的蔓延到耳尖，他的眉头紧紧皱着，脸上也沾染上了情欲的色彩，又似是苦闷的模样。

 

Kongphop伸出手轻轻拨开了他眼前的碎发，Arthit墨黑色的眸子失焦的看着他，眼尾还蔓延了一丝嫣红，Kongphop看着他有些涣散的眼瞳，心中的欲望就难掩的暴露在了行动上。

 

他的手顺着Arthit衬衫的下摆滑进了其中，滚烫的温度渐渐在Kongphop的手心中融化开，绸缎一般细腻的皮肤让他的指尖流连于此。

 

Arthit西装和衬衫的扣子也因为Kongphop的动作而挤压开了两颗，束缚在脖颈处的领带也松松垮垮的垂了下来，这幅衣衫不整的模样更是给予了Kongphop更大的视觉冲击，他的手指忍不住的向上滑去，指腹上的薄茧摩挲着Arthit嫩滑的皮肤，此时即使是微小的刺激也令他一片战栗。

 

Kongphop的手指攀上了Arthit的乳尖，拇指和食指捏住了那个挺硬的小豆豆捻转着，过电的快感让他忍不住的呜咽出声，不同于外表的甜腻的奶音溢了出来，小小的电梯间回荡着两人粗重的呼吸和轻吟。

 

“唔~不要...”

 

Kongphop从他的衬衫中抽出手，按了指定的楼层。

 

感觉到了皮肤上的热度的离开，一阵莫名的空虚感充斥了Arthit的大脑，他下意识的将胸抬了抬，意图追随Kongphop抽离开走的手。

 

Kongphop看着他的反应轻笑了一下，压下了嗓子在他的耳边低声说道，“别急，宝贝。”

 

Kongphop自上而下俯视着他怀中的人儿，从西服上衣的缝隙中能看见Arthit挺立起的小巧的乳尖，隔着衬衫支起了一个轮廓，他紧蹙着眉头，死死的咬着下唇贴着Kongphop的身上难耐的扭动了两下。

 

那根早就因为药物的影响而站起来的欲望紧紧的抵住了Kongphop的大腿根，Kongphop的嘴角划过一丝狡黠的笑容，手也顺着两人身体间的空隙滑落到了Arthit鼓鼓囊囊的跨中间，紧接着便收紧了五指轻轻揉搓起来。

 

“啊~”娴熟的手法让瘫在他怀中的Arthit躬起了身体，两只手也捏住了他整齐的西装。

 

随着Kongphop手上越来越快的动作，Arthit的脖颈向后扬起，几颗汗珠顺着脸颊滑落至他性感的颈线上，喉结颤抖着发出零零散散的音节。

 

—‘叮’

 

电梯停到了指定的楼层，Kongphop半抱着软在他怀里的Arthit走出了这个小空间，顺着墙上的标识找到了他提早开好的房间。

 

他一只手托着Arthit，一只手从口袋里掏出房卡，打开了房门。

 

后背贴上冰冷的墙壁Arthit不适的闷哼一声，Kongphop见状就拦腰将他抱了起来，走进了房间‘碰’的关上了房门。

 

两步就走到了床边将Arthit扔进了大床里，而他并没有急于压上去，而是站在了床边，慢条斯理的解着身上的西装。

 

Arthit只觉得全身被软绵绵的东西包围着，从体内燃起的酥麻感吞噬着他所剩无几的理智，他的手伸向了衣襟前胡乱的拉扯着挂在他颈上的领带，可是却怎样都使不上力气。他难耐的扭动着身体，试图缓解全身袭来的燥热。

 

Kongphop由于长期的锻炼，结实的肌肉线条在紧身的衬衫下显得格外的好看，他将西服叠整齐的放在一边，然后冷眼看着陷在大床中不停的扭动着身体的Arthit，嘴角也渐渐勾起。

 

“Arthit...”

 

Kongphop的一条腿跪在床边，然后轻声唤着他的名字便欺身压了上去，低沉的嗓音传进Arthit的耳中，让他下意识的抬起眼帘去看声音的来源。

 

Kongphop炙热的目光对上了他失焦的瞳孔，他的心脏就像是疯了一般的跳动，全身的血液也直直的向下涌去，他的手抚上了Arthit潮红色的脸颊，指腹慢慢描摹着他的轮廓。

 

Arthit嫣红色的唇瓣一张一合的急促喘息着，Kongphop的拇指抚摸上了那柔软的唇瓣轻轻摩挲着。Arthit口中来不及咽下的津液挂在了嘴角处，在灯光下形成一道银丝。

 

Kongphop的手顺着他的颈线划过他的锁骨，解开了他胸前的扣子，本应奶白色的肌肤现在泛着淡粉色，胸膛随着喘气大幅的起伏着，两颗红缨高高翘起格外的诱人。

 

他舔了舔发干的下唇，眼睛直勾勾的盯着那颗红缨看了片刻，才将指腹按在了小小的尖端上，指尖稍稍用力就将这破土而出的乳尖按回了乳晕里，生生被抵住的欲望让Arthit不适的发出呻吟。

 

“嗯...啊~”

 

Kongphop终于松开了手指，还没等Arthit喘口气，他转而又将指甲探进了乳头上的小口中，轻轻的瘙弄着，时不时的还拨弄两下，红肿的乳尖在空气中微微颤栗，Kongphop轻微的撩拨就像羽毛落在心里一般，瘙痒感折磨着他的理智，让他忍不住的抬起腰，想渴求更多的刺激。

 

Kongphop也没有再多做停留，而是收回了手扶着Arthit的腰将他拉向自己，脱掉了他身上皱皱巴巴的西装，然后手掌重新贴了上去抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤，细滑的手感让他忍不住的在上徘徊。

 

看着Arthit因为情欲而微缩的瞳孔和透着粉色的皮肤，如果在这皮肤上留下浅红色的鞭痕会再适合不过了吧。

 

Kongphop的视线略过他的锁骨定在了绷直的脖颈处，不禁想象着，这白皙的脖颈如果戴上了鲜红色的颈圈会是怎么样子的呢，娇艳又脆弱的吗？

 

正红的颜色恰好可以衬托出Arthit皮肤的透泽，会像一朵正盛开的玫瑰那般的夺人眼球与香艳吧，Kongphop想着喉结便滚动了两下，他顿时觉得口干舌燥。

 

他着迷的看着Arthit垂在一边的手腕，几乎没有片刻的思考就捉住了他的两只手，然后用一只禁锢着随后拿起了床边的领带将它们反绑在了Arthit的头顶上。

 

这会是难忘的‘第一次’吧。

 

Kongphop笑了一下就迫不及待的解开了Arthit的皮带，褪下了他的西装长裤，白色的内裤里早就湿成一片，高高支起的顶端因为蜜液而渗出了一片水迹。

 

Kongphop的手只是隔着内裤揉搓了两下Arthit就不受控制的摆动起腰，平坦的小腹明晃晃的刺激着他的视觉，他一把就扯下了Arthit那碍事的内裤，一只手握住他的大腿内侧，把他的腿举了起来。

 

两条腿大尺度的分开让粉色的菊穴立刻暴露在了Kongphop眼前，一张一合的花苞泛着水光。

 

Kongphop的手伸向了床头柜，打开了第一个抽屉，不愧是高级酒店，除了避孕套就连润滑油也在其中，只不过他并不打算用避孕套罢了。

 

他只取出了润滑油，重新架起Arthit的白腿，他挤了一点在手指上抹匀了洞口处，然后将自己的粗大对准了穴口，随后就用两指拨弄开了褶皱就这么毫无准备的捅了进去。

 

“唔！”

 

Arthit由于体内的异物感难受的咬着下唇，轻微撕裂的疼痛感让他的目光有了一瞬的清明，却又被随之而来的快感席卷而过。

 

Kongphop扶着他的腰轻轻动了动，就听到了Arthit口中模糊的呻吟，他就像是受到鼓舞一般的摆动着腰在小穴里冲撞起来。

 

Arthit紧蹙着眉，额头上也冒出了细细的汗珠，但是他的后穴很快就适应了Kongphop粗大的分身，湿热的肠壁紧紧的绞着他的肉刃，自动分泌出的肠液就像是顺滑剂一样在他的体内化开，起到了充分润滑的作用。

 

还没等抽动两下Arthit就不由得的将双腿打开了更多，一双眸子氤氲着湿气失焦的看着Kongphop。

 

Kongphop解开了他手腕处的领带，Arthit的双手一得到自由就忍不住的向自己跨间粉嫩的分身伸去，纤细的手刚刚碰上前端就急不可待的撸动起来，他湿润的前端分泌出的更多的蜜液，顺着红肿的顶端滴到了自己的小腹上。

 

Arthit笨拙的抚慰着自己的分身，头向后仰去红着耳尖，全然失去了平时道貌岸然的一副姿态，谁能想到那倨傲的不可一世的人此时能在自己的身下，动情的自慰呢？

 

想到这的Kongphop嘴角就勾起了一抹得意的笑，这种征服的快感更是激起了他体内的暴虐因子，他坏心眼的把Arthit还在律动的手生生的拿开了。

 

“不...！”马上就要到临界点的Arthit硬生生的被人打断了动作，他不满的开口抗议道。

 

“我还满足不了你吗？”Kongphop逮到这个空挡就狠狠的一记深顶，硕大的龟头挤压着他的敏感点，让他控制不住的惊喘出声。

 

“啊~”Arthit的腰一软整个人又跌回了床中。

 

Kongphop扶着他的腰将他整个人翻了过去，然后将他的屁股抬向自己，硕大的前端顶在了小小的穴口处，浅浅的进入而后又马上退了出来。

 

褶皱被一点点展平，龟头卡在入口的地方迟迟没有动作，Arthit仅凭着一丝理智咬着牙忍耐着不在Kongphop的身下求欢。

 

而Kongphop也毫不在意的笑了笑，坏心的伸手握住了Arthit那挂着蜜液的分身，随意撸动了两下就感觉到了那分身在他的手中弹跳了一下，几乎是在临界的边缘。

 

Kongphop挺了挺腰重新把肉刃没入了小穴中，同时也用手掐住了Arthit分身的根部。

 

“唔...放..放开...”Arthit抬腰躲闪着，可是Kongphop压根就没有松手的意思，肉刃还不停的在他体内顶撞，一下一下的擦过他敏感的前列腺。

 

柔软的肠壁死死的咬着Kongphop的分身，Arthit的手紧紧地攥住床单，雪白的臀部高高撅起，随着Kongphop的顶撞臀肉一下一下的颤动着，热流在他的血液里不停的流窜，细密的快感像过电一般传入他的脑皮层，酥麻的快感让他弓起脚趾。

 

Kongphop调整了一下位置就在其间操干起他的敏感点，无差别的进攻每一下都精准撞到那凸起的一点，Arthit的音调徒然拔高，浑身战栗着却因为分身被Kongphop的束缚而久久不能发泄，热流在他狭小的甬道中徘徊。

 

“啊~嗯...松开...啊~”Kongphop接机又撞击了一下，Arthit的身体不由自主的迎合着他的进攻，支离破碎的轻吟溢满了整个房间。

 

“求求我，我就让你射。”Kongphop的拇指堵住了那唯一可以发泄的小孔，磁性的声音在他的耳边响起，Arthit那早就被消磨殆尽的意识在这一刻彻底崩塌了，食髓知味的身体抬着屁股向后坐去，从轻启的唇瓣中哭喊出娇嗲的呻吟，通红的眼角划过一道泪痕。

 

Kongphop拿起床上的手机，悄悄的打开了摄像头，对准了在身下求欢的Arthit按下了红色的按键。

 

“快点，宝贝。”Kongphop不耐烦的催促了一声，汹涌的欲望像浪潮一般慢慢将Arthit吞噬。

 

“求...求你...”虽然声音很小，但是却清楚地传进Kongphop的耳朵里——

 

和手机里。

 

他皮肤上出现了一些红印，些许是Kongphop的杰作却在灯光下格外刺眼，Kongphop终于放开了手指，白浊顺着狭小的甬道喷涌而出，发泄过后的Arthit瘫软在了大床中失去了意识，脸颊上还挂着未干的泪痕。


End file.
